DOCE TORTURA
by Samantha Tiger
Summary: OMITIR é tão perigoso quanto MENTIR, principalmente quando seu namorado é ciumento. Ciumento e discípulo da Revolução Uke da Ifurita... XD - Banda Alice Nine - Casal Tora x Saga - É Slash e contem lemon com BDSM leve.


**Título: Doce Tortura**

**Autora:** Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Beta:** **SEM BETA**. (isso mesmo, não tinha quem betasse...)

**Banda:** Alice Nine

**Casal:** Tora x Saga

**Classificação:** NC-17, ou seja, pra maiores de 18 anos.

**Gênero:** Slash, Romance, Lemon, BDSM

**Resumo:** OMITIR é tão perigoso quanto MENTIR, principalmente quando seu namorado é ciumento. (Ciumento e discípulo da Revolução Uke da Ifurita... XD)

**Avisos:**

— Essa fic é **SIDE B** de uma outra, **AFTER RAIN**, que escrevi para minha filhota Ifurita e que também está no meu profile. Fic que a própria Kaline me pediu para escrever quando postei a outra. Começa exatamente no ponto em que Tora e Saga tem um amasso dentro do ônibus da turnê.

— Não é necessário ler a AFTER RAIN, uma fic é independente da outra.

— **A FIC TEM SEXO EXPLÍCITO E PERVO ENTRE HOMENS, SE NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA.**

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente eles não me pertencem, escrevi para diversão da minha Mestra Querida, comemorando o Niver dela.

* * *

**Dedicatória:** Queridos leitores: Essa fic foi escrita em comemoração do Níver da minha Querida Distraída e Esquecida Mestra Kaline Bogard. XD Distraída sim, pasmem caros leitores, com essa troca de SMS...

_**Kaline:**_ Vou postar IR, daí quando você tiver tempo, eu troco pelo betado! Bjos!

_**Samie:**_ Tá betado, assim que chegar em casa te mando. XD Tô almoçando na minha mãe. Bj, Samie.

_**Kaline:**_ O.O Aha! Você sumiu!

_**Samie:**_ Não sumi não! o.o/ É que estou às voltas com um presente de aniversário e esqueci de mandar o cap de IR betado. Níver muito importante, sabe? XD Bj, Samie.

_**Kaline:**_ U.U Claro, deve ser mesmo. Mas tudo bem, eu só queria dar uma cutucada.

_**Samie:**_ É O SEU NÍVER, BAKAAAAA!!! Bj, Samie.

_**Kaline:**_ 8D O meeeeu? Ah, dia 21! Até esqueci!

Agora me digam queridos leitores... Ela não é um amor? Distraída e Esquecida, mas um doce! *---*

Minha Mestra Querida Distraída Esquecida Amada Idolatrada Salve Salve... Essa fic Tora x Saga é pra você. Sua, só sua, com todo meu carinho. Um grande beijo da sua escrava dedicada que te adora, Samie.

**TE AMOOOO!!! FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!**

**

* * *

  
**

**DOCE TORTURA**

Tinham terminado o último live da turnê. Rainbows era um live agitado e envolvente, as músicas, os fanservices, o clima contagiante entre eles. Estavam todos cansados, aquele cansaço bom depois de se sentirem realizados pelo trabalho bem feito. Saíram do camarim, os três, Nao, Tora e Saga, indo para o ônibus e deixando os outros dois sozinhos para trás.

- Vocês não acham que tá rolando um clima estranho com aqueles dois? – Nao perguntou desconfiado, voltando-se para os dois que vinham logo atrás, sorrindo e olhando um para o outro, as mãos se roçando, os dedos se entrelaçando de leve, como uma brincadeira. – Hummm... E o clima entre vocês tá embalado também, não?

- Você tem alguma dúvida? – Tora retrucou, sem tirar os olhos de Saga.

Entraram no ônibus, Nao se jogou logo nos primeiros bancos e se ajeitou para dormir um pouco. Tora e Saga foram para o fundo, se sentando nos dois últimos bancos. Saga na poltrona da janela, levantando o braço entre as duas poltronas e fechando a cortina, escurecendo o cantinho. E Tora na poltrona do corredor, abrindo um cobertor e os cobrindo por inteiro, do pescoço para baixo, com Saga se acomodando entre os braços do moreno, a cabeça deitada em seu ombro.

- Esperei por isso o dia todo... – Saga disse, fechando os olhos, dando um longo suspiro. – Não há nada como esses momentos com você, depois do live.

- Eu gosto tanto desses momentos em que nós ficamos apenas os dois, juntinhos, descansando depois do trabalho bem feito.

Saga abriu os olhos, sorrindo maliciosamente, levantando a cabeça e encostando os lábios junto à orelha do namorado.

- E quem disse que vamos descansar? – Sussurrou sugestivamente. As mãos escorregaram pelo peito do moreno, entrando pela barra da camiseta e subindo pela pele macia até o mamilo esquerdo, ouvindo um ofego sair dos lábios de Tora. – Você não pensou que eu ia vir aqui, me abraçar a você e dormir, né? – Sussurrou no ouvido dele, mordiscando o lóbulo.

- Sa-aaga... Nós não... Não...

- Não...? Não o que Shinji? – Lambeu o pescoço, mordiscando logo depois, os dedos indo ao outro mamilo, pinçando-o entre o indicador e o dedão.

- Huuummmmm...

- Hey, vocês aí no fundo! Juízo hein?

Eles paralisaram por um segundo, ao ouvir a voz do companheiro. Tora chegou a corar, provocando um sorriso divertido em Saga, que abaixou a mão e apertou-lhe o membro oculto pela calça.

- Juízo...? – Riu baixinho. – Ahhhh... Olha só... – Abriu a calça do moreno, a mão se infiltrando por baixo da boxer, tocando o membro teso. – Olha o meu juízo aqui... Ou... A falta dele...

O moreno perdeu a compostura e avançou sobre o namorado, tomando sua boca com avidez, a mão entrando por um dos rasgos da calça e apertando a coxa, os dois escondidos sob o cobertor. Sentiu a pronta reação do loiro, sua mão o apertando e massageando, esfregando o dedão sobre a pequena abertura do seu membro. Gemeu dentro do beijo, a mão subindo pela coxa e repetindo o mesmo gesto de Saga, abrindo a calça deste e abaixando a boxer, masturbando-o deliciosamente.

Saga arqueou levemente o corpo, jogando a cabeça para trás, interrompendo o beijo e deixando o pescoço à disposição do guitarrista, que se lançou sobre ele com voracidade. Mordeu e sugou a junção com o ombro, deixando-o marcado, sentindo a pele das costas sob sua mão se arrepiar, arrancando um gemido lânguido do loiro. Afastou o agasalho de malha entreaberto, o zíper descendo um pouco mais com o movimento, expondo a pele branca aos seus lábios e desceu a boca pelo peito, encontrando o mamilo durinho, o sugando.

Sentiu a mordida em seu ombro e ouviu um gemido abafado, sentindo a mão em seu membro se empenhar um pouco mais, aumentando-lhe o prazer. Ambos estavam cheios de adrenalina, elétricos, excitados, se comportando como dois adolescentes afobados, mas estavam achando tão gostoso que nem cogitaram em parar o que estavam fazendo, apenas estavam se deixando levar pela excitação do momento. As mãos não paravam o movimento de vai e vem de um no outro, as bocas se mordendo, sugando e lambendo, totalmente esquecidos de onde estavam, se beijando loucamente para abafar os gemidos que teimavam em escapar de suas gargantas.

Os corpos se contorciam, as respirações se misturavam cada vez mais ofegantes, se retesavam, cada vez mais perto do ápice. E num beijo intenso chegaram ao êxtase, quase ao mesmo tempo, gemendo um na boca do outro. O moreno encostou a testa no ombro de Saga, a mão acariciando o abdômen do seu amor, molhado de sêmen, por baixo da coberta, beijando suavemente o ombro suado do homem em seus braços.

- Nee, Tigrão... – Beijou o pescoço do moreno, falando baixinho, os lábios roçando na pele úmida.

- Hum...? – Tora resmungou, com o corpo apoiado sobre o do loiro.

- Agora eu também estou querendo descansar... – Sentiu a risada baixa vibrando na garganta sob seus lábios, vendo o moreno levantar o tronco e lhe dar um selinho.

- Tá esgotado, tenshi? – Perguntou sorrindo malicioso.

Começou a arrumar a sua roupa e a do baixista, ambos melados, escondendo as provas do 'crime' sob a roupa, fechando o zíper do blusão de malha dele, ajeitando a própria camiseta. Encostou-se na poltrona, o puxando para si, o envolvendo num abraço.

- Ahã... – Respondeu sorrindo, assentindo positivamente com a cabeça, deitando-a no peito largo, se acomodando nos braços do moreno. – E a culpa é sua... – Murmurou, sentindo o beijo em seus cabelos.

Ainda ouviram ao longe as risadas de Shou e Hiroto que chegaram e o barulho do motor do ônibus que partia para o hotel, antes de caírem no sono.

oOo

Saga se apoiava no corpo de Tora, dentro do elevador, todos os cinco em silêncio. Sentia-se totalmente mole, meio adormecido em pé, sendo conduzido e sustentado pelo maior quando saíram do elevador para o corredor do andar. Ouviu a porta se fechar, Tora se encostando com ele na porta do quarto, agarrado ao corpo dele. Mal podia esperar para cair na cama, então puxou o moreno pela cintura, entreabrindo os olhos o suficiente para ver onde estavam as camas. Abriu completamente os olhos ao ver uma enorme cama de casal ao invés de duas de solteiro como tinha no seu quarto.

- Por que tem uma cama de casal no seu quarto?

- Hum? – Tora abriu os olhos, ficando alerta com o tom de voz do namorado.

- Uma cama de casal? – Perguntou olhando desconfiado para Tora. – .Quarto...? No meu e no dos rapazes são duas camas de solteiro.

- Sei lá...! Nem tinha visto. – Tora se voltou para a porta, virando a chave. – Não fui eu quem pediu, se você quer saber.

- Sei. – Saga se aproximou mais da cama notando que os lençóis estavam amarrotados. – Se você não tinha visto, por que os lençóis estão desfeitos? Alguém entrou aqui.

- Eu... Eu... – Engoliu em seco, indo até a mala, pegar uma roupa para si e para Saga dormirem. – Eu vim aqui de tarde amor, e deitei um pouco, tava cansado, mas nem deu tempo de descansar, foi o tempo de uma chuveirada e descer, por que Nao passou batendo na porta e chamando para irmos almoçar.

Saga observava a movimentação do namorado pelo quarto, totalmente normal, trancando a porta, abrindo a mala, pegando as roupas deles e as toalhas, falando do que tinha feito logo antes do almoço, mas tinha alguma coisa naqueles gestos que fazia seu alarme disparar, ainda não sabia o que. Ouvia a voz dele ao longe e foi chegando mais perto da cama, sem tirar os olhos dele, sentando-se na beirada e... Arregalou os olhos, olhando para o colchão, inalando o ar profundamente.

- Tem perfume de mulher na sua cama. – Olhou-o, estreitando os olhos. – Você tem certeza que veio aqui sozinho?

- C-claro que vim sozinho! Você não lembra? Subimos nós todos juntos no elevador, você foi pro seu quarto e eu vim pro meu!

- Eu lembro. – Cruzou os braços, ainda desconfiado. – Então como você explica esse perfume barato na sua _cama de casal_?

- Eu? Ahn... É... – Tora desistiu de tentar contornar a situação e resolveu contar tudo de uma vez. Coçou a nuca, pensando num modo menos estressante de contar... O que tinha pra contar.

- Vamos, estou esperando Shinji... – Abaixou o tom de voz perigosamente. – Quem esteve aqui com você, nessa cama? – Colocou o dedo em riste. – E diga a verdade, por que se eu descobrir que mentiu...

- Não! Eu não trouxe ninguém koi! Eu... Eu... – Estava sem saída. – Eu entrei aqui quando chegamos ao hotel, só pra tomar uma ducha e trocar de roupa, quando uma fangirl pulou sobre mim e acabamos caindo na cama, mas... – Notou o tom vermelho no rosto do namorado e se apressou em se explicar. – MAS NÃO ACONTECEU NADA!!! EU JURO SAGA! Ela só queria tirar uma foto comigo e uma foto nossa autografada, só isso!

- Não sei se posso acreditar! – Levantou-se de repente, enciumado, com raiva. – Ela teve esse trabalho todo, burlou a segurança, se escondeu aqui sem saber quanto tempo ia ter que esperar só por uma foto com você e pra levar uma foto nossa autografada? – Chegou até junto do namorado e o pressionou contra a parede, os olhos semicerrados. – Por que não me contou então?

- Estou contando, estou contando!!! – Tora tentava se explicar.

- Está contando só por que não teve saída! – Saga levantou a voz. – Vai ver que gostou de rolar com a vagabunda na cama! – PENSA QUE EU ESQUECI QUE VOCÊ TRAÇAVA QUALQUER COISA DE SAIA OU DE CALÇA?

- EPA!!! Não começa! Você sabe... SABE! – Colocou o dedo em riste diante do rosto do namorado, levantando o tom de voz. – Que depois que ficamos juntos tenho sido F.I.E.L!

- Saber eu sei, do que eu tenho "visto", mas não ponho a minha mão no fogo pelo velho tigrão, não!

- MAS QUE SACO! POR ISSO EU NÃO QUERIA CONTAR! – Jogou as roupas com as toalhas no chão. – Você acabou de estragar uma noite perfeita! Espero que esteja satisfeito! – Pegou de volta a sua roupa e a sua toalha e entrou no banheiro do quarto batendo a porta.

Saga bateu o pé com força, com raiva, enlouquecido pelo ciúme. Se tivesse acontecido como ele tinha contado, não era mesmo culpa dele. Mas e se não fosse? Se bem que ele nunca tinha mentido para si, pelo menos não que soubesse. Lá vinha aquela dúvida de novo. Juntou as suas roupas e foi tomar banho no próprio quarto.

oOo

Tora saiu do banheiro, pronto para fazer as pazes dom o seu namorado ciumento, mas encontrou o quarto vazio. As roupas e a toalha dele não estavam ali. Suspirou, não tinha sido culpado do acontecido com a fã, mas em parte o namorado tinha a sua razão. Tivera incontáveis casos tanto com homens quanto com mulheres, e desfilara com eles diante dos olhos de Saga, um por um. Agora tinha que agüentar a ciumeira dele, e mesmo perdendo a paciência gostava disso, melhor assim do que não tê-lo para si.

Sentou-se na cama, encostando-se à cabeceira, ligando a televisão, vestido apenas com a boxer. Não devia ter perdido a calma, já sabia que seria daquela forma quando ele soubesse, mas se sentiu acuado, ora! Levantou-se, desligando a televisão, disposto a ir procurá-lo e fazer as pazes. Colocou uma bermuda e uma regata e calçou os chinelos, caminhando para a porta, quando ouviu um barulho diante do seu quarto e a porta se abriu, dando passagem ao baixista, lindo, vestido com uma yukata branca.

- Ué, voltou? – Tora não pode deixar de provocar, vendo o namorado olhar para si e estreitar o olhar.

- Posso dar meia volta e voltar agora mesmo pro meu quarto se não for bem vindo aqui... – Virou-se, abrindo a porta, ainda mordido pelo ciúme.

- Takashi! – Em dois passos Tora estava ao lado dele, o segurando pelo braço e fechando a porta novamente. – Eu não disse isso.

- Depois de tudo que você falou, eu devia ter ficado no meu quarto mesmo... Nem sei por que eu voltei. – Disse com um bico nos lábiose e os braços cruzados. – Ah, já sei, eu queria averiguar se não tem mais nenhuma fã escondida!

- Vem, vamos para a cama... – Sorriu com aquelas palavras e puxou-o pelo pulso à vista firmemente preso no outro braço, voltando para o lugar de onde tinha se levantado há pouco. – Você está cansado. – Tirou a bermuda e a camiseta, voltando a ficar apenas de boxer, acomodando-se do seu lado da cama.

- Eu vou, não precisa puxar! – Sentou-se na cama, cruzando os braços e se recostando na cabeceira sobre os travesseiros, mantendo-se bem na beirada do colchão. Sentiu a mão dele tocar na sua coxa, subindo por baixo da yukata e bufou, descruzando os braços e tirando-a de cima da pele. – Mas não adianta vir com mãozinha boba, viu? Não pensa que vai me dar uns beijos e uns apertões e vai ficar tudo bem.

- Quer que eu peça algo para a copa? – Falou manso, achando a brabeza dele adorável, o bico enciumado uma graça. – Uma coisa leve, um chá com alguns biscoitos.

- Não, perdi a fome, vou dormir. – Olhou de esguelha, vendo o sorriso nos lábios do guitarrista e aquilo o irritou mais. – Eu estou cansado, lembra? – Deitou-se, dando uns tapas no travesseiro e se deitando encolhido do seu lado da cama, de costas para Tora, mantendo a yukata branca sobre o corpo.

- Ok, ok! Boa noite, koi... Boa noite fangirl...! – Riu da própria piada, quando viu o namorado virando o rosto e o fuzilando com o olhar. Parou de rir, tentando ficar com a expressão séria. – Brincadeirinha, koi, é brincadeirinha...

Tora se deitou de bruços, os braços acima da cabeça, as pernas entreabertas, bem confortáveis, sem tentar tocar no namorado, para evitar mais uma cena. Apagou a luz, deixando o quarto com a iluminação difusa, o abajur do lado de Takashi ainda aceso. Em poucos minutos estava dormindo tranquilamente.

oOo

Click... Um barulhinho baixinho chegou ao ouvido de Tora, mas não ao ponto de perturbá-lo. CLICK... Esse foi mais forte, fazendo com que se mexesse e... Seus braços não podiam se mexer. Abriu os olhos, levantando a cabeça e dando com seus pulsos envoltos por pulseiras de pelúcia rosa choque. Pulseiras fortes, por sinal, unidas por uma corrente, passando por um detalhe da cabeceira da cama, o deixando preso. Um frio passou ela coluna de Tora.

- Saga! – Ouviu um riso safado. – Tira isso agora mesmo!

- Mas... Por quê? Ficaram lindas nos seus pulsos...

- Sakamoto Takashi! Pára de brincadeira! – Virou o rosto para o outro lado de onde tinha vindo a voz dele. Arregalou os olhos ao ver vários acessórios sobre o colchão: lubrificante, um plug ligado a uma bombinha e um controle remoto, grampos para mamilos, entre outras coisas. Aquilo o apavorou de verdade. – Me solta! Tô mandando!

- Olha... Ele tá muito macho! – Riu passando os dedos ao longo da coluna do moreno, o arrepiando. Deu a volta na cama, passando a mão ao longo da perna do guitarrista e saltou sobre a cama, balançando o colchão e logo montando sobre as coxas dele, passando as unhas no bumbum coberto pela boxer. – Conforme-se Tigrão... Você está em minhas mãos agora.

- Sai daí Saga! – O moreno remexeu-se nervoso ao ver-se ainda mais imobilizado. – O que você pensa que está fazendo, hein?

- Estou me preparando para lhe ensinar uma lição... Tora. – Respondeu com a voz baixa e rouca, retirando a Yukata do corpo e a jogando ao lado da cama. – Uma da qual você não vai se esquecer.

- Mas que raio de lição é essa? Eu não fiz nada!!!

- Ah, fez sim meu namoradomuitomacho! Você me subestimou... – Sorriu estranhamente, decidido a descarregar a raiva e o tesão. – Não sei se fez ou não algo de errado nessa cama hoje, mas vai entender que não vou engolir gritos e desaforos passivamente. – Falou enquanto fazia um furo com a ponta fina na boxer preta dele, e cortava do meio do bumbum até o cós de elástico, e depois do mesmo ponto até as coxas.

- Você _sabe_ que eu não fiz Saga, agora sai daí e me solta, por que não estou achando graça nenhuma... – Sentiu a tesoura entre o tecido e a pele. – Você tá doido? Vai ver quando eu me soltar...

- Mas não é pra rir. – Arrancou a malha de baixo dele, o deixando totalmente exposto, a pele nuazinha. – E não adianta me ameaçar koi, eu vou fazer o que eu quiser, e você vai acabar gostando apesar de tudo. – Pegou uma caneta preta, escrevendo algumas palavras na nádega esquerda.

- Gostando nada... O que você tá fazendo agora?

- Te marcando como meu... – Falou arteiro, olhando para as palavras escritas em preto: "Saga's Property."

- Como assim...

Plaft! O primeiro tapa estalado no lado esquerdo da bunda, mais assustou do que propriamente doeu em Tora. E antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa ou mesmo gemer, outro tapão ainda mais forte se fez ouvir... PLAFT!!!

- ITAIIII! Hei, isso dói Taka!

- É pra doer mesmo... – PLAFT! Mais um, a marca da palma e os cinco dedos tingindo de vermelho a pele branca das nádegas dele. – É pra arder até a alma. – Mais um tapão estalando na bunda.

- Se eu não estivesse algemado.... – Plaft! – Ahhhhhhhh! Você ia ver uma coisa!

- hahahahahaha – Ri maliciosamente. – Por isso que eu algemei, ora! – Mais três tapas foram ouvidos em seqüência. – Com você preso é mais excitante!

- Se você acha...? Ai Saga! Mas que droga! – Reclamou, sentindo as nádegas começando a arder, sussurrando alguns palavrões. – Quando eu te pegar, vou fazer igual com você...

- Ai que delícia! Promete? – Fala ainda mais excitado com a idéia. – Vai fazer em mim tudo que eu fizer em você?

- Com certeza...

- Bom saber... Vamos incrementar. – Tomou o lubrificante, abrindo-o e despejando um fio longo, gelado, desenhando nas nádegas nuas.

- O QUE É ISSO? – Gritou ao sentir o gel gelado na pele. – VOCÊ NÃO VAI FAZER ISSO! NÃO VAI!!! – Mexeu-se freneticamente, corcoveando como um animal selvagem, tentando tirá-lo de cima das pernas, puxando as mãos tentando soltar-se. – ISSO NÃO TAKASHI!

- Isso sssiiiimmmm! – Saga gemeu, espalhando o gel por toda a pele branquinha, massageando a bunda toda, os dedos se insinuando no reguinho. – Huuummmm... Que gostoso! Nunca pensei que você se divertisse tanto assim! – Exclamou, sentindo-o corcovear, tentando tirá-lo de cima das coxas. – Sossega Shinji! Você não vai conseguir me tirar daqui, garanto que vai até gostar...

- Gostar é o caralho! – Falou zangado, a voz alterada, cada vez mais alta, já sentindo as mãos de Saga abrindo as nádegas e as pontas dos dedos roçando em si com mais intimidade. – Você não vai fazer isso e ponto final!

- Hummm...! Deliciaaaa!!! – Cutucou a entrada, sentindo o namorado se retesar todo, travando a passagem do seu dedo. – Relaxa Tigrão... – Falou colocando a mão por baixo, entre as pernas, alcançando o membro meio enrijecido, o acariciando. – Assim... – Gemeu, colocando a ponta do dedo para dentro dele, ouvindo um grito.

- Aaahhhh! Pára Saga! ISSO DÓI!

- Não seja moleirão Tigrezinho... Eu sei exatamente o que você tá sentindo. E é só um dedinho! – Mexendo o dedo devagar, sentindo o membro começando a acordar na sua mão. – Por enquanto...

- E é bom que seja só esse! Uhhhh... – Disse gemendo de dor. – Pra o seu bem!!! – Falou ameaçador. – Como você pode fazer isso comigo?

- Oooohhhh Ameaças... Tô morrennndo de medo! – Enfiou o indicador todinho, arrancando um gemido dolorido do moreno. – Fazendo... Assim ó...

- Já chega koi! CHEGA!

- Chega nada, o Torinha tá gostando, ó! – Apertou o membro um pouco mais duro.

Não tá... Não tá não! – Falou ofegante. – Ele tá gostando é da sua mão nele...

Retirou o dedo dele, o virando de frente, a algema repuxando as mãos, ficando mais curtas com a torção. Os dedos entrando por baixo da bunda e continuando a acariciar a entrada lambuzada.

– Olha como ele tá animadinho! – Deslizou mais para baixo, alcançando o membro semi rígido com a língua, ouvindo um gemido do moreno, agora de prazer.

- Huuuummmmm... – Gemeu de prazer ainda incomodado com o dedo o cutucando. – Resolveu me dar uma tré-égua...

- Não... Aaaahhhmmmm... – Gemeu, colocando a glande na boca. – você... Hummm! Prometeu fazer comigo tudo que eu fizesse com você. – Colocou tudo na boca, ouvindo o gemido do moreno, colocando o dedo pra dentro também, mexendo suavemente.

Sugou com gosto, fazendo o vai e vem forte, gemendo com o membro na boca, sentindo o quadril dele se arremeter para cima, buscando mais contato. Parou com tudo, ouvindo uma exclamação de desgosto, engatinhando sobre ele, as pernas uma de cada lado do corpo dele nu, até alcançar as algemas.

- Vem Tigrão, vem cumprir a sua palavra... – Abriu as algemas.

Sentiu Tora agarrá-lo, trocando as posições, saltando por cima dele, O imobilizando na cama, segurando seus pulsos com um sorriso sádico se abrindo nos lábios. Puxou o par de algemas, fechando-as em torno dos pulsos de Saga. Desceu as mãos pelo corpo semi nu, as unhas arranhando levemente a pele, alcançando a boxer e descendo-a pelas pernas até deixá-lo nu.

- Agora koi, é minha vez! – Virou-o de bruços. – Começamos pela sessão tortura... – Montou sobre as pernas dele, estapeando o bumbum com força, a marca da mão aparecendo na pele em segundos.

- Isso, isso Tigrão! Me torturaaa! – Pediu manhoso, se remexendo contra o corpo de Tora. – Huuuummm... – Gemeu sentindo o primeiro impacto. –Aaaahhhhhhhhh! Mais! MAIS! – Gritou com os tapas fortes que levava, empinando o quadril, se expondo mais, excitando o namorado.

- Não pensei que você fosse gostar tanto... – E Tora deu mais alguns tapas, deixando a bunda dele toda vermelha e quente. Seu membro já estava totalmente rijo, roçando nas coxas de Saga. – Agora a segunda parte... – Pegou o lubrificante, fazendo com ele do mesmo jeito que ele fizera consigo, despejando o fio gelado do gel, espalmando as mãos nos glúteos e massageando.

- Aaaahhhhmmmm... Tá gostoso, põe os dedinhos põe...

- Tá com pressa, koi? – Passou os dedos pelo reguinho, roçando-os na entrada, cutucando com o indicador, com o dedo médio, sem se decidir por um deles, deixando-o impaciente. Talvez eu deva ir direto ao assunto...?

Saga olhou por sobre o ombro, vendo o moreno alcançar o plug e despejar lubrificante sobre ele, espalhando com a mão, o gesto causando um arrepio, estremecendo ao sentir o brinquedo encostando e, si.

- To-ora... Huuummm... Vai de-vagar, koi... – Gemeu excitado e receoso ao mesmo tempo.

- Aahhh... Agora não está mais com pressa? – Falou, esfregando a ponta do brinquedo na entrada besuntada de gel. – Como foi mesmo que você disse? – falou pensativo, começando a empurrar o brinquedo. – Aaaahhhh... Não seja moleirão...

- Aaaaaahhhhhhhh... Toraaa! – Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, Sentindo o plug abrindo passagem sem dó, continuamente, até estar preso dentro de si, ficando de fora só a base. – Isso dói! Hum... Hummm...

- Deixa eu ver se o Saguinha tá gostando... – Puxou o quadril dele para cima, deixando-o de quatro, e enfiando a mão por entre as pernas e encontrando o pênis ainda duro. – Ah, ele quer mais... Tá vendo Koi, ele tá animadinho!

- Ele tava animado antes de você começar a me torturar...

- Vamos ver o que isso faz... – Murmurou, fingindo ignorar o que Saga dizia... Apertou o botãozinho vermelho, escrito on-off, ouvindo um gemido mais alto do namorado, sorrindo safado. – Mas que brinquedinho sacana,,,

- Hummmm... Tora... Tora... Huuuummmm...

- Ah... Tem velocidades... Até onde você acha que agüenta? – Aumentou para dois.

- Co-com sua mã-ão aíiiii eu... Aaahhhnnnn... Eu não sei se ag-guentooo... mui... Huuuummmmmmm...

- E pra que será que serve isso? – Apertou a bombinha ouvindo uma resposta quase que imediata.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH... TORAAA! P-pa-paraaa... – Choramingou, excitado com as vibrações dentro de si, mas ainda assim dolorido, sentindo o plug inchar em seu interior um pouco mais.

- Pronto parei... – O guitarrista falou inocente. – Por enquanto... – Concluiu malicioso, pegando o controle na mão. – Vamos ver... O que acontece no três...? E no quatro? – Perguntou sucessivamente, sem esperar resposta.

- Aaaahhhmmmm... Aaaahhhmmmm... – Gemia sem fôlego para falar qualquer coisa. – O prazer sendo grande, suplantando a dor. – Vo... Você vai... Vai me mmmm...

- Eu vou o que koi? Não to entendendo... – Apertou mais algumas vezes a bombinha, sentindo-o corcovear na sua mão ainda agarrada ao membro agora completamente rijo e úmido, o quadril dele arrebitando mais pra cima.

- Va-vai m-me mat-tar... Huuummmm... De tes-tesãããão!

- Talvez seja melhor eu parar então... – Falou baixo, esfregando o membro duro nas nádegas dele, aumentando a velocidade do brinquedo. – Não quero te matar.

- Aaaahhhhhhh – Se você... Se você parar... Ahm... Ahm... Eu é que te... Mato... – Falou entre os gemidos. – Huuummmm... Não para... Não paraaa...

- Não vou parar...

Tora colocou a mão por baixo, entre as pernas, pegando no membro novamente e massageando-o, ouvindo os gemidos aumentarem, aquele som se refletindo no seu corpo, o deixando mais acesso. Olhou para ele, para o rosto lindo em êxtase e o que sentiu era muito mais que desejo, mais que tesão. Queria mais do que aquilo.

Queria os abraços quentes, queria os beijos doces, os gemidos baixinhos no seu ouvido. Então desligou a vibração e abriu a válvula da bombinha, retirando o plug do interior dele, ouvindo o gemido desgostoso, quase um protesto. Levantou-se da cama, abriu as algemas e o deitou de costas, se deitando sobre ele, afastando os cabelos do rosto, olhando em seus olhos.

- Você disse... Que não ia parar... – Sussurrou, envolvendo o pescoço do moreno com seus braços.

Tora beijou-o, as mãos deslizando devagar pelo corpo sob o seu, afagando-o com carinho, apertando a carne macia. Estavam suados e ofegantes, os corpos deslizavam um contra o outro, os membros se roçando, provocando mais prazer, arrancando gemidos sensuais e langorosos de ambos.

- Eu não vou... – Tora respondeu, os lábios beijando e mordiscando a pele do pescoço com delicadeza, o abraçando. Uma das mãos deslizou pela coxa, sentindo-a se mover com sua mão, enlaçando sua cintura.

E era tão natural, tão certo, que não precisavam de palavras, o toque bastava para saber o que queriam, o que sentiam um pelo outro, como numa dança sensual. Os lábios finos do moreno corriam pela pele sensível do peito do namorado, brincando com os mamilos e em volta deles, puxando-os com os dentes, chupando-os, provocando Saga cada vez mais.

- Eu preciso... – Saga ofegou. – Preciso de mais... Huuuummmmm... – Enlaçou a outra perna na cintura do outro, cruzando-as nas costas dele, o puxando e apertando contra si. – Vem...

Mas Tora apenas beijava-lhe o corpo, descendo seus lábios sobre ele, abrindo-lhe as pernas e lambendo a virilha, ouvindo os gemidos e sentindo as mãos dele em seus cabelos. Afastou mais ainda as coxas mordendo e apertando, sentindo o quadril subir de encontro à sua boca.

- Toraaaaaaa... Mais... Eu quero... – Pediu, enlouquecido.

- Huuummmm... – Gemeu, ouvindo a voz manhosa, lambendo o membro rijo, tomando-o logo na boca.

- Issoooooo... Ahmmm... – Saga já estava muito excitado, o membro já vazando na boca do amado.

Tora sugou com vontade, movendo a língua apertando a glande, subindo e descendo ao sobre ele. O corpo sob o seu se remexia, preso pelos seus braços, as coxas abertas, imobilizadas.

- Hummm... Por favor... – Saga sentia seu corpo no limite, tensionando cada vez mais. – Tora, por favor... Eu te quero.

O moreno parou, engatinhou por sobre ele, deitando sobre o seu corpo, se encaixando entre as pernas, que se fecharam em torno dos seus quadris, o puxando, se empurrando contra si. Beijou-o, profundamente, sufocando o gemido de prazer de ambos enquanto o penetrava, movendo-se em seu interior, as bocas se separando em busca de mais ar.

- Eu te amo Saga... – Gemeu no ouvido do amado, sentindo os braços e as pernas o apertar mais. Exigindo mais de si, que se movesse mais forte, mais rápido, indo mais fundo a cada arremetida.

- Me mostra... – Sussurrou, sentindo o corpo tensionar mais. – Aaaaahhhhhh... – Gritou, sentindo o toque forte dentro de si, o fazendo estremecer, o fazendo morder o ombro do moreno.

Tora o segurou mais forte, os corpos se chocando, enfiando a mão entre os dois, apertando o membro entre os dedos e o masturbando enquanto sentia o orgasmo chegando.

- Toraaaahhhhhhh... – Ouviu o gemido alto e longo, até sentir o gozo dele se derramando em sua mão e o corpo dele o apertando ainda mais, multiplicando o seu prazer.

- Aaaahhhhhmmmmm... Ta-akasshhh... – Arqueou o corpo, Se movendo mais lentamente até parar, e desabar sobre o corpo dele, já amolecido sob o seu.

Continuaram abraçados, as respirações se acalmando aos poucos.

- Huuummmm... – Saga gemeu, seguido por um suspiro. – Preciso te torturar mais vezes...

Tora riu, levantando o tronco e apoiando nos cotovelos, acariciando os cabelos molhados, soprado no rosto dele.

- Você precisa é confiar em mim mais vezes... – Deu-lhe um selinho.

- Confessa que você gostou...

- Gostei... Por que foi você brincando com meu corpo. – Tora admitiu, beijando seu rosto. – Eu te amo, baka. Não tem saia e nem calça no mundo que me faça tão feliz quanto você...

- Nem fangirl...?

Saga sorriu, feliz, sentindo-o sair do seu interior, deitando-se atrás de si, o aconchegando contra seu corpo, o braço possessivo em torno da sua cintura.

- Ninguém, meu ciumento. Só você. – Tora beijou o pescoço do amante. – Agora dorme... E me deixa dormir que eu to cansado...

A luz se apagou e o descanso finalmente chegou.

FIM

* * *

Samie: Prontinho minha Mestrinha Querida, seu presente de aniversário!

Tora: Hey, você aí... - cutuca a Sam.

Samie: Hum?

Tora: Voce sabia que a Kaline sempre fala: Tora, que sou eu, UKE NEVAH?

Saga: Tigrão... Deixa isso pra lá. *puxando o Tora pelo braço*

Tora: Deixa pra lá o cacet...

Saga: Olha a baixaria!

Samie: *sorrindo diabolicamente* Sabia...

Tora: E mesmo assim você escreveu isso? Eu fui algemado! EU QUASE VIREI UKE NESSA PORR*** *boca subitamente tampada*

Saga: Liga não Samie... Ele ainda tá estressado.

Samie: Tudo bem.

Tora: Me solta Takashi!

Samie: *sorriso maldoso* Mas eu só escrevi o que o Saga fez com você... E a Kaline disse que .ROU!!!

Tora: Ahhh! Sua...

Samie: Tsc... aiaiaiaiai... Tigre malcriado! Eu fui muito boazinha com você, nem escrevi a parte da fangirl...

Saga: Que parte da fangirl ela ta falando? *expressão desconfiada na cara* AMANO SHINJI!

Tora: Muito obrigado dona Samie! Olha só o que voce fez!!!

Samie: Eu não fiz nada, a culpa é sua...

Saga: Ainda to esperando uma explicação! *batendo o pé irritado* O que ela sabe que eu não sei?

Samie saindo de fininho: Minha mestra ensinou que a gente não deve se meter em briga de casal... *fala baixinho, dá uma piscada* Espero que tenham se divertido. Até mais... *foge*


End file.
